Larissa Diaz
History (Submitted by Stargazer) Background: 1974 - 1988 The island nation of Santa Prisca has had a rather tumultuous history. It's been the site of many revolutions. There was a time when it seemed like two or three regimes would rise and fall every decade. Some dictators did not even last a year with the title. Such a troubled history was an ideal place for Ra's al Ghul to send an operative. Edmund Dorrance, aka "King Snake" was dispatched to the area to stoke the flames and further the hostilities between the communist regime of thew time and its supporting resistance. During his time on the island, Edmund took many lovers but there were two he loved most of all: Twin sisters Antonia and Rosa Diaz. During the course of his long assignment on the island, Edmund had three children with the sisters. With Rosa, he had a son, Ricardo, in 1975. With Antonia, he had another son who was born in 1982 but who was born in prison after Antonia was captured and forced to serve one of her lover's life sentences. Six years later, news reached Edmund and Rosa that Antonia was killed and fed to the sharks surrounding her prison. In their grief, they two shared one last night together before Edmund fled the country with Rosa's son, not knowing he'd given Rosa another child. Larissa Diaz: 1988 - 1993 Following the Manhattaning, which saw a number of nations call their peacekeeping forces out of Santa Prisca to protect their own homelands, Santa Prisca erupted into a fierce civil war. Rosa Diaz went into hiding after the birth of her daughter. She no longer felt protected working with the resistance after the disappearance of her lover. Rosa found work on a plantation harvesting gingo in the remote parts of Santa Prisca, far from the capital and other cities where fighting was concentrated. Young Larissa grew up climbing trees and eating gingo. Larissa Diaz: 1988 - 1993 At the end of the civil war, the new regime cracked down on all former revolutionaries. When Rosa's past affair with Edmund Dorrance was discovered, she and Larissa were arrested on suspicion of sedition. Both were given one of the many life sentences given to Edmund in his absence, as they had done with Rosa's sister Antonia many years before. Rosa and Larissa were sent to the Peña Duro, the nation's most infamous prison. Peña Duro had no guards or cells inside its walls, and was merely a small city on a small island, surrounded by walls, water and sharks. Inmates were left to fend for themselves or die (either by starvation or the elements, fellow inmates, sharks, or the corrupt guards in the surrounding towers who would take potshots at prisoners foolish enough to venture beyond the walls). Rosa didn't last a year before she was brutally killed protecting her daughter from a child murderer. Without her mother to protect her, Larissa had to use her small size and her gingo-enriched contortionist skills to hide within the walls of Peña Duro, navigating the plumbing chases and scavenging table scraps. As she aged and grew, her access became limited and at fifteen, she was caught trying to steal gingo from another prisoner's cupboard. Larissa feared she would soon be killed, but the large prisoner only stared at her as he held her in place, finally saying "You remind me of my mother..."Network Files: Larissa Diaz 1 Copperhead: 1993 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Larissa's metagene was activated by an injection of an early batch of the steroid cocktail known as Venom. Larissa was used as a test subject for the drug, which uses a number of ingredients such as gingo extract, meteor particulates, venom from the Santa Priscan viper, and waters of a Lazarus Pit. Larissa is the only known survivor of this particular batch of Venom. * (Submitted by Operator) Larissa's signature tattoos were from her time in Peña Duro before the activation of her metagene. They marked her as a sister of Bane any anyone who messed with her would be met with his wrath. From what I can tell, the protection was a bit redundant as I have found record of no less than a dozen prisoners Larissa killed on her own. Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Sense of Smell & Touch ** Enhanced Strength & Resilience ** Fangs ** Lubricated, Locking Joints ** Neurotoxic Venom ** Regenerative Healing ** Thermal Vision * Safinat Dakhma Training ** World-Class Acrobat & Contortionist ** World-Class Alchemist ** World-Class Escapologist ** World-Class Infiltrator & Seductress ** World-Class Martial Artist *** Master of Dragon-Style Weaknesses * Cold-Blooded (Literally and Figuratively) Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in excellent health. Patient is also highly flexible and acrobatic. * Patient has hyper-extendable joints and is extraordinarily flexible; thus able to easily slip free from almost any form of personal restraint. * Patient's blood seems incompatible with most forms of medication. Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman with variety of genetic augmentations which grant reptilian-like features; including a neurotoxin in her saliva, forked tongue, regenerative healing, lubricated joints capable of locking, and enhanced senses. Psychological Profile * Patient is a high functioning sociopath with little regard for human life. Behavior Profile * Patient is believed to be from South America (based on her accent) but little to no records could be found for a "Larissa Diaz" matching her description so an accurate background assessment cannot be completed at this time. * Patient is remarkably intelligent and cunning (Education Level: Unknown). * Patient requires more secure housing as GCPD reports that she escaped her three past cells at the county jail through the bars in a holding cell, a cell door restraint slot, and the ventilation shaft of a padded solitary cell. * CAUTION: CHECK COLLAR OFTEN - PATIENT MAY BE ABLE TO SLIP IT OFF * Threat Assignment: High * Treatment Ranking: 5-Defiant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Penelope YoungArkham Files: Larissa Diaz Trivia and Notes Trivia * She is currently in the Phantom Zone. * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Maximum Security Area. * Manasa Devi is a goddess of snakes from Bengal. Notes * Copperhead's Patient number (#102513-M) is a nod to the first appearance of this version of Copperhead, in the video game Batman: Arkham Origins, October 25th, 2013. * Her outfit is inspired by Batman: Arkham Origins video game. Links and References * Appearances of Larissa Diaz * Character Gallery: Larissa Diaz Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:The Horsemen Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:The C-Listers Members Category:Escapology Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Latinos Category:Santa Priscans Category:Submitted by Stargazer Category:Assassins Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Tattoos Category:Seduction Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Diaz Family Category:Acrobatics Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Public Identity Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Sociopathic